


Shaking Nerves

by AGJ1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, More Fluff, Spoilers, Supernatural 15x20 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Don't read this if you haven't seen the Supernatural series finale. Companion piece to Lay Your Weary Head to Rest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shaking Nerves

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Another idea I had for baby Dean. Features a very overprotective and worried Daddy Sam, a calm and rational yet loving Mommy Eileen, and a very sick baby Winchester. Enjoy.**

_2025_

Sam Winchester was close to having a panic attack.

Three-year-old Dean had gotten his fifth cold and sore throat in nine months. Sam, a week earlier, had demanded something be done other than just shoving more medicine down the tiny toddler’s throat.

Well, Sam got his wish.

They’d brought Dean in for surgery an hour earlier. He’d been put under fifteen minutes later. The doctor had told Sam it would take around thirty minutes. The thirty-minute mark had passed sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago.   
  


Where the hell was that doctor?

A hand on Sam’s knee brought an end to the shaking he didn’t even realize had been happening. Eileen put a cup of coffee in his face with a smile.

“I thought about being mean and getting you decaf, but I was nice.” 

Sam took the cup and sipped the gross coffee, feeling no better. Eileen took a seat next to him as Sam quickly signed _thank you_.

“Aren’t mommies supposed to be the worrywarts usually?”

That did draw a smile out of Sam. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Sorry.”

Eileen took Sam’s cheek in her hand and pulled him towards her. This time she wanted him to read her lips. “He will be fine.”

“You promise?”

“I swear. But if you go in that room all worried you’ll scare him. Calm down.”

Sam sighed. “I just wish the doctor would come on…”

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?”

Sam turned to see Dr. McElroy walking towards them. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, I really am.”

Eileen took Sam’s hand and asked, “How is Dean, doctor?”

“He’s just fine. I’m sorry it took longer than expected. There was a mix up with the recovery room we had planned to put Dean in. We had to move him down the hall.”

“But the surgery went okay?” Sam asked.

“Dean’s quite the trooper. He sailed right through it.”

“Can we see him now?” Eileen asked.

“Absolutely. Follow me.”

The two worried parents followed the doctor down the hall, and were led into a room where Dean was sleeping on a bed that looked to be about ten times the size he was. Eileen smiled and set down her purse, then walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. She stroked Dean’s cheek and watched him sleep.

“Doc, when can he go home?” Sam asked.

“What time is Dean’s normal bedtime?”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the unexpected question. “Eight.”

“Dean will need to stay here for a few hours. It’s ten o’clock now. Assuming there’s no complications that crop up, you can take him home and put him in his own bed by bedtime tonight.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you.”

“Yes, doctor. Thank you.” Eileen said from the bed. She’d been watching both Sam and the doctor’s lips moving.

“And I’m sorry, Doctor. Really sorry.” Sam said.

“For what?”

“That outburst out there.” Sam said.

“Mr. Winchester, you’re a worried dad. I get it. Seriously, don’t sweat it, okay?”

Sam smiled. “Thanks.”

“Da’e…”

Dean’s voice and movement on the bed made Sam spring into action. “Hey, Dean Bean. How you doing, bud?”

“Hurt.”

“I know. Mommy and Daddy’s right here, okay?”

Satisfied that his latest patient was okay, Dr. McElroy turned and left to go fill out the postoperative paperwork. The Winchesters would have to be there all day anyway, so he could give them their postop instructions later. Right now, the good doctor knew the truth. With the way that Sam Winchester had come after him in the hallway earlier, the best medicine for that little boy was being snuggled by his mommy and daddy.


End file.
